We Are Doing Just Fine
by ikcjjt
Summary: Years after the defeat of Fairy Tail, Tsukune and the rest of our heroes find themselves facing a very different challenge...children!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**_

**Warning: This story may contain offensive language, implied sex/incest, scenes of violence, and criminal mischief.**

** We Are Doing Just Fine**

** Kenji **

A ray of artificial light hit my face, it signified it was time to get up. I decided to sleep in anyway, Mom will be here to get me up soon.

"Honey, come down and eat,"

Speak of the devil, or rather succubus. She didn't even bother knocking, she never does.

"Not hungry," I replied as monotony as possible.

She left. She'll be back to bring my breakfast to me. She was always sweet like that, and had the voice to match.

I decided to eat in my room, I always do.

I'm from a decent sized family, so it's hardly noticeable. Though if I was noticed it wouldn't have made a difference. They prefer me to be alone, or just away from the rest of the family.

* * *

I make my way down after I'm sure everyone is through eating. I was fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. My mom and dad say hello and attempt to hug me as I slip by evading their affections. Not trying to be mean, I just don't like being touched. They know the drill by now so they don't take it personally. I jump over the corpses and head for the front of the castle. The maids must be slacking, leaving the food sprawled on the floor...It will be them next if they don't get their act together.

I'm the first one waiting for the bus. Being first has its perks, like being the first on the bus, thus having an excuse to opt out on any and all conversation starters. I just sleep in the back.

* * *

The bus pulls in...and so does the limo. Anxiety and fear set in, how embarrassing.

I make sure to sit in the very back. Then she comes-the ditsy one. She never takes the hint, so I tell her straight up-

"leave me alone,"

"You're such a meany onii-chan!"

"Listen to this, I did not complete my homework-"

"As usual" I interrupted, head still down forcing myself to fall asleep as soon as possible.

"So I need a little favor, tell mom I'll be home a little late...again,"

I stared into her teal colored eyes, she was still up to **that** huh? I guess we all cope in our own way. She likes to let her light blue hair rest slightly above her shoulders. The school uniforms are a simple blouse and skirt for girls, boys wore a collared shirt and slacks. Her face reminded me of our mothers, so serene, yet determined. Her grades would have reflected our mothers as well but she knows how to receive extra credit, a lot of it.

"Alright," I finally spoke and went back to sleep.

She kissed me on the cheek and went to the front of the bus to meet up with the others, peace at last.

* * *

**Another point of view**

"ugh..." I sighed.

There he goes again. There **they** go. I only want to talk with him, he seems so lonely. I worry about him, being surrounded by loving sisters, yet so lonely. Envy is also a feeling I posses for him. We rarely talk as it is, none of them like me, so they all tend to ignore me. They don't realize how much it hurts, or rather they don't care. I get lonely sometimes to.

I make my way to the limo as the bus pulls out, my cousins join me. Only one of them I actually get along with.

"Hey Moka chan- what the hell? You cut your hair?" It was more of a statement than a question. I'm fourteen now. I wanted shoulder length hair...to differentiate from my mom. My dad named me after her, I look just like her, who looks like her mother, they say I act like her when sealed and act and look like her when unsealed-same as her mother, it got so damn annoying! I don't want to be Moka...I want to be me.

I'm still not quite sure who that is though.

"Yea, like it Latte?" I hope she does, Mom and Dad liked it this morning.

"It...well it makes you look different,"

"That's the point silly!" We both giggled.

This is my first year going to Yokai Academy. I went a year earlier than my mom cause I skipped a grade in middle school. I'm the youngest in my family at fourteen. Kenji...being one of the oldest. I rested my head in my hands as I thought of him and sighed. I want to have a real sibling relationship with him. He's not my only brother, but he and the others hate me and I don't blame them. But it's not like my cousins think much more of me either. I'm alone, just like him.

"Hello~ snap out of it girl!"

"Thinking of him again are we?"

I blushed.

"Um..." I couldn't think of a response. So I covered my face with my hands.

"Just go talk to him! He's your brother isn't he? It can't be that hard," Latte argued with me the entire ride. I know my other cousins were annoyed the entire way...I'll apologize when we get off. Though I don't think it will help.

* * *

We sat down at the lunch table...Latte and I. We always ate together, only us. We didn't have any other friends, thanks once again to mom and dad. The entire student body knew who we were, what we were. Making friends, even enemies wasn't easy. The worst part was we were not the only to suffer. I can see him, from across the cafeteria. He won't even eat with his...

"If you don't even say 'hi' nothing will ever change between you," Latte spoke up, breaking my inner monologue.

She put her hand on my shoulder for support. She too knew what it was like to be alone, and she didn't want me to be alone too.

"He will just tell me to go fuck myself as usual," I smacked her hand from my shoulder.

"If he does I'll smack him," Latte said with a serious look in her eyes. She was just like her mother, so I believed every bit of it.

'What the hell,' I thought. Could things really get any worse for me? For him? I hated being alone, and I hated school for making me be alone. I resent my mother and father for paving the way for any of this-all of this. Why did she have to mate with a former human being?

Once I believed myself to be angry enough to confront him, I got up and walked over there, a bit aggressive I might add. It made it hurt less when he told me to fuck myself, or fuck off.

I wasn't his enemy, I wish he would understand that.

* * *

**Kenji**

Here she comes. The "special" one. She can never take a hint, this time I won't even bother looking at her. She can take her "oh so special" ass and...

"Fuck off," I heard a sniffle and she bolted- right out the cafeteria! I tell her the same thing every time she tries to start a conversation, yet over the years she took it more and more personal. What the hell is going on with her?

"Oaf?"

What the fuck? One moment I was telling that kid to fuck off, next moment Latte knocks me on my ass.

"What the hell kid?" I gave her a glare that would make Issa proud. She had her mother's incredible strength, I couldn't get up. Fucking pure bred piece of shit, one thing to humiliate us, another to attack us in public. When I get my hands on her neck...

* * *

**Latte**

"Asshole," I said quietly at first.

"Worthless halfbreed piece of shit! She only wanted to be your friend!" I thought about hitting him again, he was struggling to get up. The other students gave us our space, two S class demons going at it is safe for no one.

"Maybe you just aren't worth anyone's time," I barely whispered.

I rose my hand and straightened out my fingers for the final strike...

* * *

**Moka chan**

I rushed to the restroom, I didn't want him to see me cry. What an asshole! He just doesn't get it! I probably don't either. I don't know when or why I started caring, I just do.

I make my way out of the restroom after I'm sure I stopped crying. When I make it back to the cafeteria I rush to help Latte, who my half brother was currently choking the shit out of.

I ram him with my shoulder as hard as I can, he flew right through the cafeteria walls. When I looked to see if Latte was alright, I heard the flapping of wings; next thing I knew...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Latte**

I gagged trying to catch my breath. He recovered at the last second and swept me! Asshole nearly choked me to death too. That scream was wretched, it sounded like... oh my god, Moka!

"I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE,MY EYES!" She screamed and started scrambling as if trying to grab on to anything...anyone.

Even the asshole let his guard down after that, so I went to her.

I pull her into my embrace and hold her as tight as I can. She cries profusely into my chest screaming she can't see. She was scared, I could feel her shaking. Blood was soaking up my shirt, and it wasn't stopping. I tried to tell her to calm down, her healing would kick in soon and we can kick their asses together...until I saw who attacked her.

"Aoi," I whispered her named with as much venom I could muster. Her claws emitted an eerie purple aura.

"When you attacked her with that technique...her healing may never-"

"I know! She shouldn't have hurt my brother!"

"Take her and get out, GET OUT NOW!" She continued to screamed.

"Your father will hear of this you fucking bitch!" If Moka wasn't going to be fine, I would have torn that fucking succubus's wings and tail off. But I think she will. I had to get her to a hospital and fast, or perhaps home would be a better choice. I picked her up bridal style and rushed out heading home by foot; leaving all of my stuff behind. I only hope I'm not to late.

* * *

**Aoi**

I rushed to my brother's side as quickly as possible. My sister should already be tending to any serious wounds.

"How is he?" I panicked, scared of the answer.

"I can't feel my legs..." He replied softly.

I cup his face in my hands and tell him I will make that bitch pay with her life. My sister picks him up and we decide to head home. Yokai Academy is no place for an injured demon. When we get home I will settle this matter once and for all. Moka should have known my brother couldn't take that kind of damage! She could have killed him!

_**Author note: My first serious fan fiction that I didn't try to hide XD. Read and review, even if you don't read it, review it at least. The story can't get better if you don't tell me whats wrong with it. And this is a next generation fiction, so yes, the OCs are in fact needed. Question is are the OCs utter crap? Is this a hit or a flop? You decide.**_

**Characters:**

**Kenji**

Lineage: Son of Tsukune and Kurumu

Abilities: ?

Age: ?

** Moka chan**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Moka san

Abilities: super strength

Age: 14

** Latte**

Lineage:Daughter of Kokoa and ?

Abilities: great strength

Age 15


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**_

**Warning: This story may contain offensive language, implied sex/incest, scenes of violence, and criminal mischief.**

**Tsukune**

My mate is in the kitchen, washing dishes with one of the maids. She loves to help other people, often times just because that's the way she is. This time though, I'm sure she's getting information about Kenji...about his life.

"Eep! Tsukuneee~" she squeals as I pinch her butt and hug her from behind.

"Darling, there's company," she complains as she gives me a kiss. The made just greets me quickly and continues her work. She knows our routine.

"The kids are gone babe," I kiss her cheek.

"So lets go somewhere, anywhere," I plead with a smirk.

"You're not taking my Tsuki anywhere!" Kurumu pulls me from Moka and hugs my face in her chest. As I struggle to get free and breath, I think back to our high school days and how far we all have come, and how much we have changed.

"Yahoo~that doesn't work on me anymore!" Kurumu triumphantly states as she catches an ice kunai launched by no other than Mizore.

"It wasn't meant to, now give me back my Tsukune," Mizore pulls me from Kurumu and as she tried to initiate a tug of war over me she realized her feet were frozen to the ground.

"You guys knock it off, you are going to break the dishes!" Moka tries to reason with my wife and mate, but they never listen. And the maid just continues to wash dishes as if nothing is happening.

Well, I guess some things really didn't change that much...

I eventually get dragged to the bedroom, where they undressed me in a well coordinated technique that they mastered over the years.

* * *

**Akai**

My siblings/half siblings and I rushed off of school grounds. I carried my brother, Kenji, since I was the fastest flier. My sister Aoi was a far faster runner, but she didn't want to trip while carrying him...yea, she's a bit of a clutz at times.

We reach the castle in a matter of minutes, beats taking the bus and its 30 minute drive doesn't it? But we have to appear as normal as possible, lest we have problems with the general population. Plus my brother would never allow me to carry him on a daily basis.

It seems we beat Moka and Latte, so we quickly bust open the door and...

* * *

**Latte**

"And then that bitch used that technique to take out Moka's eyes! In school no less where everyone hates us and is always waiting for a chance to get us back for what YOU did! You should have just left Fairy Tale alone and none of this would have happened and I hate you! And...ARGH!"

Someone just smacked the hell out of me!

"You will not speak to you uncle or my onee-chan like that!" Mom said standing right above me. Her hair is as red as her fiery and violent temper. No one dares to disobey her in this house.

I notice my uncle finishing up on Moka chan, and I bow in apology and walk over to them.

"How is she?" I asks.

* * *

**Akai**

I open up the door and what do I see? Latte telling her side of the story to my daddy! How the hell did she even beat us over here? It doesn't matter now, all that matters is my brother.

"Dad, its all lies! They started it!" I heard my sister, Aoi, shout.

"Silence! Just bring him here!", daddy commanded. His yokai flared up slightly, I wasn't sure if it was because of what happened to Moka or if he was just concentrating on the healing.

I brought him over as told.

"She is fine Latte, take her to her room; and join her there. Someone will be up to hear what exactly happened," he ordered. He is so handsome when he orders us around.

He begins working on my brother soon after, my moms and auntie all watch with worry. But my daddy never fails. So I pull out a cigarette and start smoking to ease my nerves.

* * *

**Kurumu**

These kids...they scared the hell out of us, barging in like that. Issa-san almost decided to check up on the situation himself. It seems to be another fight. I give Tsukune a kiss on his cheek.

"He will be fine Kurumu," he read my mind.

"Kenji go to your room, and where are the twins?"

"They weren't involved this time dad," I heard Mizore give a sigh of relief. So I held her hand in support.

"Kenji, go to your room," I told him this time, beating Tsukune to the command for once.

He didn't say anything, he just left. His sisters went to join him, as expected. They were very close even though though Kenji is 18, Aoi and Akai are both only 15.

Moka chan doesn't have any blood siblings, and those three will not accept her as even a relative, though they have a blood feud unlike any family I have ever seen.

When the children were gone into their respective rooms, the adults decided what do to about the fight **this** time.

"The kids are getting stronger, our punishment must be more severe," Tsukune spoke up first.

"You can punish them all you want, but it doesn't dissolve the hatred they have for each other," Kokoa argued with her hands crossed over her chest.

She loved to challenge Tsukune, whether it was for the affections of her sister or just to piss him off. Over the years though she has learned to admire him as well, even goes as far as to flirt with him in front of us.

She no longer had her hair in pigtails, but rather in a single pony tail and was now as tall as Moka san. She had a figure to match as well. We consider her a rival for his affections now, even though he is married to me and Mizore, and mated to Moka; that doesn't deter women from hitting on him. Even some of his in laws have started in on the fun.

"Moka-chan is still young, she hasn't learned how to control her strength yet! I'm sure she didn't mean to..." Moka always tries to defend her precious daughter. It gets annoying sometimes,but Moka chan can't keep hurting **my **kids like this, not that their innocent either...

Dammit all, this is all so confusing...

* * *

**Tsukune**

"I'm going to go talk to my kids," Kurumu tells me, but I hold her hand.

"Moka, I want you to talk to Kenji...alone. You know that trip I planned for this weekend? I won't be able to go with you and Moka-chan..." I believe Moka got the message, she left to go speak with Kenji.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa looked at me with confusion.

"I think the kids need more family bonding, hopefully they will learn to accept each other better if they are forced to get along," I think the other ladies are starting to catch my drift. I send them a smirk and they follow suit with their own plans.

* * *

**Kokoa**

"Then I guess Aoi and Latte can come with me this weekend, we are going shopping," Kokoa suggested.

"But what will Mizore and I be doing?" Kurumu asked.

"Taking the other kids of course," I say nonchalantly.

"But the twins and Akai already get along," Mizore half ask, slightly confused.

"**All** the other kids," I smirked.

"Ehhhh? hey, that's not fair! We hardly even know them and they don't like us very much," Kurumu complains.

"That's the point Kurumu, if we are to stop the kids from killing each other, they have to actually **want** to change. They don't know each other, and many of us barely know them." Tsukune explains, ever the optimist.

"But isn't that kind of normal for vampire families?" Kurumu argues.

"Yes, and look how Moka, Kokoa, Akua, and Kahlua turned out. It's a miracle they haven't killed each other yet, and it's certainly not from lack of trying. But I don't want that..I want a family, a real one...that doesn't kill each other every other day at school," Tsukune's words, as usual, touch us in a way that makes us **almost** ashamed of our lifestyle and family structure...almost being the key word.

"Tsukune, vampires, even half breeds, will naturally have some sibling rivalry that will sometimes border on murderous or incestuous thoughts and actions. It's part of their nature." I explain.

"As if you're one to talk," Kurumu snidely remarks as I flick her off and promptly ignore her.

"I was under the impression you agreed with my little plan?" Tsukune half ask.

"No, I just needed to go shopping and needed someone to carry my bags," I explained.

Everyone just stared at me, I blushed and turned away.

"I'm going to go see Latte and Aoi now..." I walked toward Moka-chan's room. Knowing her and Latte love to hang out.

* * *

**Tsukune**

"Well that just leaves you two then," I said.

"Tsukuneee~ I don't even know where to look for the other kids, don't you want to spend the weekend with me instead?" Kurumu hugs me, making sure her breast are pressed up tightly against my chest.

After all this time, she still makes me blush...and soaks up my shirt with her blood. Mizore threw an ice kunai right into the side of her head.

"Get off of my Tsukune", she says coldly.

"You bitch! We were having a moment!" Kurumu yells as she was rubbing her head.

"Listen, both of you, aside from Akai and Mizore's daughter, the rest of the kids are boys. So use your feminine charm to get them all to get along and come with you," I tried to ease their fears.

"Fine, but you owe me darling,"

"Ok Mizore," Mizore is still a woman of few words, but I trust her and the rest of my mates with this little task I devised.

They each give me a quick kiss and are off to invite the kids to do **something** this weekend. And I have to think of an excuse to tell Moka-chan why I can't take her to the mall this weekend...dammit, I hate disappointing her.

_**Author note: um...review :D**_

**Characters:**

**Kenji**

Lineage: Son of Tsukune and Kurumu

Abilities: ?

Age: 18

weaknesses: glass jaw (can't take a hit)

siblings: Aoi, Akai, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?

** Moka chan**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Moka san

Abilities: super strength

Age: 14

siblings: Aoi, Akai, Kenji (all half),?

cousins: Latte,?

** Latte**

Lineage: Daughter of Kokoa and ?

Abilities: great strength

Age: 15

siblings: ?

cousins: Moka chan, Aoi, Akai, Kenji, ?

** Aoi**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu

abilities: some eerie, freaky claw technique that may halt healing abilities? I don't know... :(

Also a fast runner, faster than a bus it appears.

Age: 15

siblings: Akai, Kenji, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?

** Akai**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu

abilities: a fast flier, faster than a bus it appears

Age: 15

siblings: Aoi, Kenji, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**_

**Warning: This story may contain offensive language, implied sex/incest, scenes of violence, and criminal mischief.**

**Bonding part I**

**Kenji**

"Kenji, you got a new video game!" Aoi chimed.

"Yea..." I retorted.

"Lets play it!"

"We have to get chewed out by mom first, maybe grounded by dad, then we will play, and no smoking in my room Akai!"

"Whatever," She puts out the cigarette and throws in it the trashcan...luckily we don't have to worry about stonewalls catching fire.

I noticed she didn't wear her uniform again, just a white tank top with way too much cleavage showing and really short shorts.

"Like what you see~?" she says while bending over. She must have caught me staring at her chest.

"Oh please not now guys, mom will be here any moment," Aoi pleads. She doesn't like us flirting, she doesn't believe siblings should have **that** type of relationship. Ironic since we three are half succubai and vampire, and incest isn't completely unheard of in either species.

Aoi really takes after our grandparents, our human ones. She wishes she was human sometimes. We all do.

Akai ignores her plea and sits on my lap and straddles it.

"Guys, stop it dammit!" Aoi pushes her off and the two begin to wrestle.

What a turn on...now if they would just hug and kiss...

* * *

**Moka san**

"Ugh..." This is so embarrassing. These three hate me, they hate all pure bloods. I tried to be a real mother to them,but they never bonded with me, even as babies. I love them like my very own, but my family sends a very different message. It must be very confusing and hard for them growing up here, being treated like 2nd class.

As I approach the door I hear some moaning and kissing, so I knock a few times and ask to come in.

* * *

**Kenji**

That didn't sound like mom at all. It couldn't be Moka-san, why would...

"Girls stop making out already and get the door!" I yelled.

"Hey! onee-chan kissed **me**!" Aoi protested as Akai got up and opened the door.

"Moka-san!" the girls were surprised.

"Um...hi...can I speak with Kenji alone?" That sure is an odd request. Aoi was the one who ripper her daughter's eyes out. So if she is looking for revenge she ought to talk to her.

Not that Moka-san is one to do that. She is supposedly the strongest of my father's mates, and arguably the most beautiful (not that I'd argue that point), but she is the least violent in her sealed form. We don't spend a lot of time with either form, though she often tries to break the ice. We really are not comfortable around pure breeds, never were even as babies.

Must be instinctual you know? This new rule "vampires can love whom they please" was more of a feel good law, no one expected Moka-san to bring home a former human,let alone mate with one. And Dad's story is even crazier, but thats for another time.

"It's alright girls, I'll be fine," I tell my sisters who were reluctant to leave.

"Um...Moka-san, it was my fault for what happened to Moka-chan, not his," Aoi chan confessed, but then quickly left with Akai. Yea, way to stick up for me to the very last second before it actually counts. Can't blame her though, no one wants to take on a pure blood, not after what happened to **her** daughter.

"Hey," I say, not really in fear for my life or anything, if it comes to blows it comes to blows. Lets see how Moka-san deals with illusions.

"I'm not here to fight," she sits down right next to me on the bed and gently rubs my knee. A sign of submission.

"How are your legs?" she ask, smelling like flower balm and Escada. She's a real beauty and she smells really nice. She doesn't dress slutty like my mom, rather she wears casual clothing like sweaters, dresses, and sometimes even a regular T-shirt and jeans. Which no woman can pull off seemingly uninteresting clothing like she can.

"They are fine now, sorry about what happened earlier today. I'll be sure to talk to Aoi about her usage of certain techniques when fighting her half sister," that's not what I had in mind to say. I wanted to say some snidely remark and how her relatives always pick on mine and what not, but I cant stay mad at this woman, even if she is a full breed. She is lovely and very sweet. In some other world we probably could have gotten along.

"Well that's the problem, you guys don't see her as a sibling," Moka-san argues.

"And why should we? Does any of your family see **us** as **family**?" I didn't mean to snap at her, but this is a touchy subject.

"My mother does, as does Mizore, Kurumu, and their children," she gently cups the side of my face.

"As do I," she smiles. She has such a beautiful smile. It almost makes me forget why I'm mad.

"You know that's not what I mean, all of us who aren't pure bred gets treated differently; and bullied and hated by most other pure breeds despite being related," I pull my face away from her hand.

"I can't change what has happened, and I can't control how my farther and step mom do or feel about half breeds. But I would like to start over with just you and me,that much I can control."

She wore a red blouse and a short black skirt. I caught myself staring at her cleavage and silky,creamy thighs. I could not say no and before I knew it we had made plans to go to a mall for the weekend. And somehow Moka-chan was coming along too. Not sure when or if I ever agreed to that, but she will be a 3rd wheel on this date for damn sure!

* * *

**Moka**

Great, that was easier than expected. All those years of acting oblivious to the effect I had on Tsukune really paid off. No man can deny me now. I wonder if this is how Kurumu and Agetha-san feel?

As I make my way to Moka-chan's room, I can already hear her crying. She was never really a violent type and rather hates it.

* * *

**Moka-chan**

"Moka-chan, stop crying now. I'm sure he doesn't hate you anymore than he already did," Latte tries to cheer me up, but I hurt him really badly. I didn't mean to, I swear. I just got scared when he had Latte by the neck.

He has been known to kill his opponents at school, him and his sisters. I didn't have time to think and the next thing I knew is that I attacked him and his sister retaliated. I want to apologize, but his sisters scare me and they won't leave him alone.

A hear a few knocks at the door. It must be mom, she always comes to comfort us after a fight, then we get ice cream and watch scary movies together. It makes me feel a whole lot better, heh, I'm cheering up already.

"Come on in Mom," I yell at the door. My recovering mood radiates and affects Latte as well. I smile and hug my mom.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to. Things happened so fast and i was so scared, and Latte was in trouble, and he hurt my feelings, and I didn't mean to use my full strength," hush child. My mom cuts me off by putting her finger on my lips.

"This isn't about that. I have come to inform you that your father won't be able to go shopping with us this weekend," Mom explain.

"But...he promised," I felt disappointed. I wanted to spend time with my maternal parents, just us. No more fighting or breaking up fights between the others,no more pain, sadness, suffering,guilt, loneliness,if only for a weekend.

"I'm sorry baby, but someone else will be joining in his place, your brother Kenji," my mom let go of me to see my reaction more clearly.

Latte and I were speechless. The guy I like, the guy that hates me and all pure breeds, is somehow going to take the place of my father for an entire weekend. Being surrounded by two if his most hated enemies for a an entire weekend?

I pulled away her.

"Mom! You can't be serious, he'll kill me!" I yelled.

"Enough, it has already been decided by all of us," she spoke stoically.

Latte puts her hand on my shoulder for support.

"Auntie Moka, can I come as well? To give her company?" Latte attempts to save my life.

"No, I'd imagine your mom has plans for you already," she retorts.

'What does that mean?' I thought. By 'all of us', I know she means my step moms, but is Auntie Kokoa really planning something on the same weekend? That's so unlike her.

"Mom please, is this some kind of punishment? Cause sending you own daughter to her executioner for an entire weekend is a bit extreme even for vampires!" I argued.

"You will be fine, and no it's not a punishment. Think of it as a bonding exercise," she says. Yea, the only bonding that will be done on this trip is that of 'bonding' bones and muscle back together. This will not end well at all.

_**Author note: Um...well I'm finally done with the introduction to the series. How was it? I really spend some time in humanizing the characters this go around. I still want to make them demonic, but not so far fetched that they no longer seem recognizable. As always review, the story can't get better without the proper feedback.**_

_**By the way, with the recent influx of next generation fanfics, I must come out of the wood works and proudly admit this story was inspired by the story Rosario Vampire NeoClass (SakeBakaYukio)**_

_**It was one of the first fanfics I read on this section, and it inspired me to write my own fanfiction. :D**_

**character**

** Kenji**

Lineage: Son of Tsukune and Kurumu

Abilities: illusions (this guy is turning out to be quite the wimp huh?)

Age: 18

weaknesses: glass jaw (can't take a hit)

siblings: Aoi, Akai, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**_

**Warning: This story may contain offensive language, implied sex/incest, scenes of violence, and criminal mischief.**

**Bonding part II**

While Moka continued to chat with her daughter, Kokoa approached the same room to have a word with hers.

"Mom, he scares me..." Moka chan's protest were getting weaker. She appeared so very vulnerable to Moka san at that moment: with her short pink hair resting just above her shoulders, brown eyes and her whole frame seemed to shift downward, as if to attempt to hide her self. She grabbed on her knees as if to support herself.

It took all Moka san had not to cancel this idea right now and just hold her daughter all night as they watched horror movies and drank tomato juice; but she knew this had to be done. If the kids didn't learn to get along, they may end up killing each other and may have to live separately. Moka san knew that would break Tsukune's heart, since he was raised human. Japanese to be specific, where acceptance into the family meant everything.

Moka san sat beside her daughter on the bed and gave her a gentle hug. She noticed the girls didn't even bother changing their uniform, both the skirt and collared shirt was covered in blood. A scene Moka san witnessed all to often in the castle.

Latte looked on with a hint of jealousy on her features. Which looked similar to her mom at that age, though Kokoa was a bit shorter. Latte let her long orange hair loose from the pony tail she had it in. Her hair reached the small of her back when she stood up. It was her pride and joy,especially when she was compared to her cousins.

She looked onward toward Moka chan and her mother as they held each other in a supporting embrace. Her mother never did that for her. Her green eyes took the sight in as if it would be her very last. She sat on the other side of of Moka chan and gently held her hand in support.

'How lucky she is to have such a wonderful and loving mother. With a mom like her, does she even need any siblings?' Latte thought.

"Why don't you girls get changed and we will all go out for ice cream," suggested Moka san.

"Sounds like a plan Mom," Moka chan replied with a cheeky smile, feeling a lot better about the situation.

"Hey, Moka-chan, lets get changed and washed up!" Latte suggested.

"Not so fast young lady!" Kokoa seemingly barged into the room out of nowhere.

"We have plans to go shopping this weekend...with Aoi chan!" she exclaimed.

'I stood outside the door for thirteen minutes waiting for the perfect time to say this, I didn't want to ruin my Onee sama's tender moment...' Kokoa seemed relieved with her timing, as if a great weight was lifted off her chest.

"Kokoa..." Moka looked at her sister as if she was insane.

"Who?" Latter asked, sincerely confused.

"Aoi chan, your cousin," Kokoa stated very soundly.

"Why?" Latte stood up on her feet and tensed up...staring at the floor.

"Tsukune believes it best if you kids learned to get along..."

"NO! HELL FUCKING NO!" yelled Latte.

Moka-chan and her mom moved to the other side of the room. They knew this would turn ugly.

"That bitch nearly blinded my best friend! If I see her again I'll skewer her!" Kokoa backhanded her daughter so hard the hit was heard throughout the castle; even Issa shifted a bit from his position in his room.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you will learn your place soon enough. You do not decide on decisions made by your superiors, I came here to **tell **you we are going shopping, not ask for your permission. Do I make myself clear?" Moka san was surprised at how well Kokoa kept her own temper in check and spoke in an even tone the entire time.

'Kokoa has really grown, though I would never discipline my daughter that way,' Moka san thought.

"Yes mother," Latte wisely obeyed as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Moka chan, lets go take a bath now," Latte spoke in an even tone now herself.

Moka chan simply agreed and the two left.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

The bathroom was rather large, bigger than many rooms in the castle. It had a variety of accommodations, including eastern and western style appliances. In the middle was where the hot tub was located, it was big enough to fit the entire family...though that was rarely the case, if ever.

"Latte, are you ok?" Moka chan asked, concerned for her cousin.

"I'm fine," she replied, still shaken up from the experience.

"I'm used to it, I'm just worried about this weekend," Latte signed.

"Yea, I know. We have injured each other worse than this, so why do things have to change **this** time?" Moka chan argued.

"Just be careful ok Moka chan?" Latte was worried for her friend's safety.

"My mom will be there, so I'm sure he won't try anything. I have seen the way he looks at her," Moka chan laughs.

"Hahaha, oh my how scandalous!" both girls laughed.

"So what about you and Aoi?

"Well I doubt my mom will let **kill **her while shopping, but I will sure as hell make her shopping experience one to remember!" Latte retorted.

"Latte, please don't that in my defense. I'm **ok.** So try to get along with her...for me?"

"..." Latte responds with a wicked smile.

"Ok..but you owe me..."

"Latte...um, what are you thinking about?" Moka chan got a really worried and started backing up to the other end of the hot tub. Latte slowly followed her with that same smile.

"Latteee~ I swear if u do it, I'll scream!" Latte ignored her and picked up the pace.

Moka chan got out of the tub and ran as Latte chased her...and eventually caught her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Latte IIEEEEEEEEEE*" Latte caught her and started to tickle her.

'Take this you brat! You get the easy ride this weekend and this is also for having a better mom than me and having bigger boobs!' Latte thought has she tickled her younger cousin.

* * *

**In Moka chan's room**

"Onee sama, do you really believe this will work?" Kokoa asked Moka san,Outer Moka san. Over the years Kokoa accepted the fate bestowed upon Inner Moka, who chose to remain sealed unless in times of dire emergencies. Kokoa eventually recognized both Mokas as her Onee sama.

After Tsukune and his friends rescued her from the clutches of Fairytail and Akua, Inner Moka decided that Outer Moka deserved a normal life. Akua wanted Outer Moka destroyed, as she believed it to be a fake personality who was in the way of her "real" sister Inner Moka. Inner Moka disagreed and felt as if Outer Moka was just a different part of herself, and if destroyed, a part of her she has came to love would be gone to. She would feel incomplete.

"I honestly don't know, but if Tsukune believes it's worth a try than I'm willing to give it a shot," Moka san spoke with determination in her voice.

"Well you get the relatively tamed kids, and I have seen the way your daughter looks at him. It's a match made in hell," Kokoa said, clearly displeased with the borderline incestuous tension between Moka-chan and Kenji. Luckily it was one sided, and if Kokoa had any say in it it would remain that way.

'_As if she is one to talk_' Inner Moka thought through the rosary seal.

'_Ura* san!_' Outer Moka responded, clearly flustered with the thought of any of her sisters thinking of her in any form in such a way.

"You needn't worry Kokoa, I will make sure they become **siblings** that don't kill each other at school,"

"I have him wrapped around my finger, so this will be easy," Moka san continued, giggling to herself.

"Well you do have a way with men **and **women," Kokoa blushed slightly, thinking of Inner Moka.

"But Aoi and Latte really hate each other, and neither are really a fan of me either," she signed disappointedly.

"Kokoa, I'm sure you will find a way and your daughter loves you," Moka san hugs her sister and Kokoa returned it happily.

* * *

Kokoa begins the destination toward Kanji's room. Where she felt the youki* of him and his siblings. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She was no where near as approachable as her Onee sama, even to her own daughter.

She eventually makes her way and knocks on the door. Aoi opens it up expecting to see her mom, Kurumu. Only to be visible shocked that it's Kokoa. That just doesn't happen and she immediately fears the worst.

"Is everything alright?" Aoi asked. Kokoa just ignored her and walked in the room.

Kokoa noticed Kenji was laying on the bed reading comic books. She could tell hasn't shaved today, and looked quite rugged. His hair was long and reached to the small of his back. His school uniform still had blood on it and she could smell it was his. When he noticed her come in he immediately stood up and bowed to her.

He stood at slightly taller than 6 feet. Almost everyone looked up to him, literally. His hair was light blue, similar to his mothers'. But he had Tsukune's eyes. Kokoa thought he looked like a bum, or a homeless junkie rather than an incubus-a creature of seduction.

'Well he **is **halfvampire, perhaps thats what you get when you cross "great" with "slut"' Kokoa thought, referring to his parents and linage.

Kokoa looked at his sisters as they bowed. Akai had red hair. Between Tsukune's brown and Kurumu's light blue hair, her red hair was a mystery. Her hair was long as well, as long as her brother, but she kept it in a pony tail. Her eyes were red and slitted, even when in human form. She looked more like a vampire than a succubus, with the exception of her voluptuous body that no 15 year old should have.

Kokoa turned her attention to Aoi. She looked like her mother, had the same short hair but she let hers rest above her shoulders. Her figure was nothing special, very average for a girl her age. She was taller than Akai, but much shorter than her brother. She seemed to have been playing video games before she was disturbed. Kokoa wanted to make this quick, she felt just as uncomfortable as they did.

'Great, another vampire, why don't they just bring the whole crew in and get it over with?' Kenji thought.

'Damn damn damn damn,' was Akai's thought.

'Oh god, I didn't mean to rip out **both** of Moka chan's eyes, just one...' Aoi thought. She was clearly frieghtened.

"I need to speak with Aoi alone," Kokoa stated. Kokoa was known as the weapons expert of the house. No one but her daughter dared to disobey her, and even then it was usually once.

The others left without even muttering a word of comfort for their sister.

'Good luck sis, but even I think you went to far **this** time,' thought Kenji.

'I hope Kokoa doesn't let her suffer too much, she is still young,' Akai thought as she lighted another cigarette, finally out of her brother's room.

'Ok, neither eye, it was all an accident! I didn't even aim for her face! It wasn't even me!' Aoi thought aas Kokoa got closer. Who noticed the visible fear she was showing.

"Sit down," Kokoa commanded.

Aoi immediately obeyed.

"We are going shopping this weekend with my daughter. Wear something presentable," Kokoa stated and then simply left.

Aoi, not knowing what to do with that information, simply remained seated on the bed with her hands folded on her lap. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It was like being told by your executioner that you are going to be executed tomorrow with no prior notice.

**End**

**Author Japanese notes**: Ura, means "inner" among other things. The reason I put it there was because its shorter to type than inner. Yea, I'm lazy.

Iie simple means no. But the atmosphere in that scene was meant to be light hearted in that oddly perverse way you seen in harem manga from time to time. Using "No" would have made it seem too stern or serious. Where as in some situations in Japan "iie" doesn't necessarily mean stop.

**Author note:** I would like to apologize for forgetting to put my warning signs up. I think I may have offended some of you. So I reinstated them back in all of my chapters. I also changed the point of view to the narrator. I wanted to avoid this at first, because I thought it was kind of over done, dull, and boring, but the reviewers didn't know what was going on so I had to go with it.

I would also like to thank the reviewers for critiquing the story. Some of you gave some very helpful advice which I took to heart immediately. The only reviews I'm concerned about are the ones that deal with issues with the structure,grammar, style, and essence of the story. So if you haven't reviewed yet, than please give a thumbs up or down and a simple hint for improvement. You only need to review once and what ever problems I agree with will be fixed immediately (assuming they can be fixed without scraping then entire story).

I just really want to know if I'm a decent writer (I don't even care if the story is bad, just if I'm telling it in a good way), because there is this other story I really want to write. But if I don't possess the skill set I'll just let someone else write it. So critiques are important, even if this is the worse thing you have ever read, say something. The more you review the less likely crappy stories will pop up so you don't have to waste your time reading them.

I would also like to apologize for the abrupt ending but I really want to play Diablo 3 now so...next chapter will be a bit more appropriate.

And um...about the rating, even though its rated Mature I will only be using Teen content because of the new policy.

** Kenji**

Lineage: Son of Tsukune and Kurumu

Abilities: illusions (this guy is turning out to be quite the wimp huh?)

Age: 18

weaknesses: glass jaw (can't take a hit)

siblings: Aoi, Akai, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?

**Moka chan**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Moka san

Abilities: super strength

Age: 14

** Latte**

Lineage:Daughter of Kokoa and ?

Abilities: great strength

Age 15

** Aoi**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu

abilities: some eerie, freaky claw technique that may halt healing abilities? I don't know... :(

Also a fast runner, faster than a bus it appears.

Age: 15

siblings: Akai, Kenji, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?

** Akai**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu

abilities: a fast flier, faster than a bus it appears

Age: 15

siblings: Aoi, Kenji, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte,?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**_

**Warning: This story may contain offensive language, implied sex/incest, scenes of violence, and criminal mischief.**

** Akai and Yamato**

Mizore and Kurumu stood in front of a room they have never been in. They were both frightened as they knocked on the door that promised a glimpse into the abyss. They held each other's hand in support.

No one answered.

"Oh, thank goodness, nobodies home so lets go back now," Kurumu stated, but Mizore didn't budge.

"Tsukune trust us with this mission and we will not return empty handed," Mizore stoically said.

"We have prepared for this, so don't be such a coward," Mizore continued as she sucked on her lolly pop.

Mizore wore the conventional white T shirt and skinny jeans. She pulled it off almost as well as Moka san. Over the years she let her hair grow out and now it reached just below her shoulders. Kurumu on the other hand wore a white summer dress that showed off her ample cleavage and white heels for the finishing touch. Her hair didn't change much over the years.

"Easy for you to say, you can hold your own against a vampire! Lets just leave and comeback with back up, like Gin and Yukari..." Kurumu begged.

"They aren't part of this family," Mizore countered and knocked on the door again.

* * *

A large figure groaned in his bed. He had the build of a body builder, short black hair, and stood as tall as Kenji. He sat up on his bed, which was covered in blood. A young lady seemed to be sleeping beside him.

He opened the door after he wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn't bother putting a shirt on and his chest was covered with blood.

"Hey there, how may I help you ladies?" He spoke in a tone that didn't match the gruesome scene in his room or on him.

"Um...on my, is she...?" Kurumu noticed the girl laying on the bed and could tell something was off about her.

"Yes, she's dead. I drank her, but don't worry she deserved it. She cheated on me," he stated.

Kurumu and Mizore just stood there and looked shocked.

"Hahaha, just kidding. I met her last week at a party, than I lured her here for sex and a meal if you know what I mean," he winked at Kurumu, who shuttered at such a gesture.

'Dammit, say something Mizore! Lets not become his next meal and/or sex slave!' Kurumu thought.

'How does a little girl like Akua give birth to a child as tall as Kenji...?' Mizore was in her own little world.

Mizore signed and took a deep breath.

"We are here by request from Tsukune. You are to accompany us and a few other kids to a hot spring and a festival," Mizore stated as monotonically as possible.

'Tsukune huh...' He thought.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**5 years ago**_

_Tsukune and Moka san come down to eat dinner for evening, but as they left a 10 year old Akai grabbed Tsukune's leg._

"_Daddy, I want to eat with everyone as well,"_

"_That's not possible Akai, not let your father go. We will be sure to bring you and the others plenty of food back, just wait patiently ok?" Outer Moka spoke in a very gentle voice._

_Akai simply nodded and let him go._

* * *

_Tsukune made it to the dinner table, as he had done for years. Followed by Moka chan, the two sat next to each other on the huge rectangular dinner table fit to sit 20 guest. A beautiful silver chandelier hung from the middle of the room right above the table._

_Tsukune glanced at its recipients:Akua, Kahlua , Kokoa, and their children, as well as Issa, Gyokuro, Moka chan, and Akasha._

_Akasha smiled at Tsukune as he took a seat next to his mate. She simply adored the boy after he saved her from the clutches of Alucard,risking his own life so that her daughter may live._

_Moka chan waved at her mommy and daddy as she sat beside Akasha, spending time with her grandmother was always a treat for her._

_But not all were happy to see them. Gyokuro scowled at the very sight of both of them. Tsukune spoiled her plans at world domination and the extinction of the human race, and if that wasn't enough he brought Akasha AND Outer Moka back from certain doom._

_Gyokuro certainly tried to stop him, both her and Akua, but he defeated them with the help of his friends._

_Now she had to accept him as part of the family by Issa's and Akasha's orders._

* * *

_Little Akai sneaked out of her sibling's room and ignored their protest._

"_Come back Akai, you **know **we are not allowed to eat dinner with the rest of the family," Kenji tried to reason with his younger sister._

"_Yea, you will get in a lot of trouble!" Aoi argued._

"_I'm just curious, I'll be back in a flash," Akai sped out of the room using her naturally born gift._

* * *

_Akai sped in the dinner room and slid under the table. No one seemed to notice her, she giggled. _

_'Oops!' she covered her mouth remembering vampires have very acute hearing._

_Though it was a little too late._

"_Half breeds are not allowed at the table Tsukune, they may eat on the floor in a corner somewhere or in their room; but we don't want to eat with such filthy creatures. Sometimes even dogs are allowed on our laps for aesthetic purposes, but at least they are cute," Gyokuro smirked._

_Tsukune just glared daggers at her and thought about jumping over the table and ripping her head off. Moka san tried to calm him down by holding his hand for support. But his rage knew no boundaries, lucky for the others he was raised human._

"_Its ok Gyokuro san, I'll handle the little piece of shit," a 13 year old brute of a boy said._

"_Very well Yamato, make it quick would you, it stinks," Gyokuro replied._

_Akai got very scared and decided this joke went on long enough, but as she tried to speed out from the the table someone grabbed her hair. Her hair was long for her age._

"_Well well well, if it isn't succu slut," Yamato smirked as he lifted her by her hair._

"_Mommy slut and daddy didn't tell you that abominations aren't allowed?,"_

"_At least I have a daddy," Akai replied by sticking her tongue out._

* * *

_Tsukune was caught between killing a 13 year old boy and watching a fight between cousins which was all too often in the castle, even between two pure breeds._

_'This is a **normal **occurrence, just bonding...vampire style,' is that Tsukune kept thinking to himself to calm down._

_Tsukune stood up from his seat, Moka san just hugged him from behind as she gently kissed his neck. A sign that this was normal in their family._

* * *

_Yamato didn't like that remark at all and responded by punching Akai in the face. The hit was so hard she flew to the other side of the room...but Yamato still held on to her hair, and some scalp._

_Akai regain consciousness in less than a minute as blood fell from her head._

_Akasha and Moka chan winced at the gruesome scene. The others just smiled._

"_Yayyy a fight! I bet 40 dollars Yamato kicks her ass!" Kokoa said gleefully, she loved a fight._

"_They shouldn't fight, they are cousins," Kahlua started to tear up._

_Issa quickly averted the soon to be disaster._

"_They aren't fighting, they are just playing a little too rough," Issa replied._

"_My...my hair! You jerk!" Akai started to cry, her tears mixed with her blood was just about to send Tsukune over the edge until..._

_Akai decided she was going to return the favor. _

_'This guy is strong, sure, but can he handle my speed?' Akai thought and zipped to the kitchen and grabbed a knife._

_'She's fast,' Yamato thought._

_Akai ran toward the brute, who raised his fist to strike her;but he hit air. The force of the blow was so great that the force continued until it made a crater in the wall. But Akai ducked under it and slipped between his legs as she punched his balls, climbed up on his back, and grabbed a handful of his hair as she chopped it off._

* * *

_'What the? How did she dodge my punch so fast? Where did she...' Yamato's thought was interrupted by Akai._

"_Yoohoo, over here big boy, and look what I have," Akai stood in front on him in the same spot where he punched her at with a knife in one hand and jet black hair in the other._

"_What the hell! When did you?" He yelled as he felt on the top of his head and felt he had some hair missing._

_'One second I punched at her and the next she stands over their with my hair?' He thought._

_'This might be fun,' he continued._

_He walked forward toward her, but she pointed at his crotch. He looked down and noticed it was bleeding._

"_What the?" He grabbed his crotch as he went to his knees in pain._

_'When did? That bitch! Ok no more playing around!'_

_Akai simply smirked at her apparent victory._

_Tsukune was very proud of his daughter at the moment. Kurumu and him truly did a work with training her. She overcame the pain and fought back._

_Akasha was amazing at how fast the little one was, she could run circles around many werewolves at the age of 10!_

_Moka chan looked on with amazement as well._

_'She is so awesome,' Moka chan thought._

_Gyokuro snarled._

_Kokoa was surprised herself._

"_There goes 40 dollars," she said._

* * *

"_Argggggggg!" Yamato's youki* increased._

_Tsukune felt an increasingly familiar energy surrounding the boy's right hand._

_'That's the Jigen tou, no way a kid of 13 could learn it, let alone handle it!' Tsukune thought._

_Akua just smirked._

"_Dodge this punk!" Yamato was about the to slice her in half without even moving forward._

_'What's he doing?He can't attack me from there, he is too far away,' She thought._

_Yamato was about to finish the strike, counting on her not moving because she believes the attack won't hit her from this distance._

_But something stopped his hand, he turned to see Tsukune grabbed it! Tsukune used his own Jigen tou* to grab the boy's hand!_

"_I think that's enough, why don't both of you come to my room to get healed," Tsukune said with such a menacing aura, one could have replaced 'healed' with 'killed' and it would have had the same effect._

"_Daddy!" Akai ran to her father and hugged his leg again._

"_Akai, daddy isn't very happy with you right now, you disobeyed me," Tsukune told her sternly._

"_But..." Akai looked at her father as if she was about to cry._

"_But I'm glad you are safe, and good job," He hugged and picked his daughter up._

_Akai noticed his frown turned into a smirk as she hugged his neck._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Back in those days their discrimination seemed like a game to them, but as the kids got older things got more serious and they noticed they were being treated differently.

* * *

**With Yamato, Kurumu, and Mizore**

"If Tsukune says so, then I guess I don't have a choice then huh?" Yamato asked.

Both Mizore and Kurumu shook their heads.

"Who else is coming along?"

"Well, my twins, Akai and your cousin Shiva," Mizore replied.

"It can't be all that bad then, spending time with such beautiful women," He smiled.

Mizore didn't respond at all to the compliment.

Kurumu felt a little uncomfortable.

"Would you ladies like to come in?" Yamato offered.

The ladies took a look inside the room and noticed blood everywhere.

"No," they both replied simultaneously.

"Alright then...so how is Akai doing these days?" Yamato asked.

Kurumu was surprised he was trying to open up with small talk. She didn't forget what he did to her daughter five years ago.

"Is she still a fast runner?" He continued.

"Well, um, she turned out to be an even faster flier. Her sister is now the runner in our family," Kurumu spoke with pride about her daughters and almost forgot she was talking to a supposedly cruel vampire.

"Sister? Ah, yes Aoi was it?"

"Yea!" Kurumu was shock again that this vampire actually remember the name of **both **her daughters. Somebody actually pays attention to them.

"Ok then, well we still have to tell the rest. Come along now Kurumu," Mizore spoke eager to create space between them and the vampire. So she grabbed Kurumu and pulled her along.

"Bye?," he said, somewhat confused. But he had made a mess in his room so he had to get a maid to clean it up.

"What the hell Mizore? We were talking!" Kurumu stated.

"That's the issue, or did you forget what he did to Akai?" Mizore countered.

"...he seemed like he changed somehow," Kurumu wasn't too sure of what to think of the whole experience.

"Lets just hurry and get this over with, I hope Tsukune knows what he's doing," Mizore sounded a little upset.

'She must still be upset about the dead girl in his room, and his obvious lack of interest in her and what he did," Kurumu thought.

Succubae and vampires were known to treat and discard humans as trash from time to time. Humans and vampires/succubae were not known to get along, only a few exceptions existed. They were often known as "Destined Ones" or "Second Borns". One was a destined mate for a succubus and the other became a vampire because his vampiric mate made him into one. Often times these were one sided love affairs, humans had very little choice in the matter. And the humans who weren't lucky enough to become destined ones or second borns were either love slaves or food. Neither lived very long.

Yuki Onna* on the other hand certainly took humans against their will as well, but took care of them even if they didn't want to be there. If they didn't find an interesting potential mate, then that human was left alone and often times sent back to where he was kidnapped.

Mizore didn't like to spend time with **anybody **who could do such a heartless thing to any living creature, but she trusted and loved Tsukune with all her heart. And she had to do this for the kids as well and not just hers.

* * *

**End**

_**Japanese notes: Yuki Onna means snow woman. But what about a snow man? Is that Yuki Otoko? Sounds a little weird in english: "My name is Mizore, and I'm married to a snow man". Lmao.**_

_**Youki means demonic energy or ki* (energy). And youkai means demon world.**_

_**Jigen tou* means some kind of moon light dimensional blade? I'm not quite sure, you guys can look that up, I know you have internet.**_

**A/Notes:**

**I'm hoping the flashback between the scene wasn't too confusing. I didn't intend to throw you off, but I have a lot of characters to fill out so they are no longer transparent. Not only that, but I need so spend more time writing about Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu and their lives. I also want to include Gin, Yukari, Tsukune's parents, Kurumu's mom, Mizore's mom in this as well. Fang Fang and Ling ling too. But to pull this off in a decent amount of time, I'm going to have to try writing several scenes at the same time in order to get them all in.**

**If the technique I used was bad, let me know now. I can easily fix it, but I need another technique to replace it, especially during the fight scene involving the speed of Kurumu's daughters. Their speed has to take place in multiple points of view in order to get a feel of how fast she is. If you have any pointers or advice, then let me know. I could really use some.**

**As always, please review. As you have seen I'm not against improving my story and even one of you agreed it has gotten better in just one chapter. And that's all thanks to you reviewers.**

**Characters**

** Akai**

Lineage: Daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu

abilities: a fast flier, faster than a bus it appears. A fast runner as well, though admittedly slower than he sister.

Age: 15

siblings: Aoi, Kenji, Moka chan (half), ?

cousins: Latte, Yamato, ?

**Yamato**

Linaege: Son of Akua and ? (missing in action)

abilities: great strength

age: 18

siblings: none

cousins: Latte, Moka chan, Aoi, Akai, Kenji,?


End file.
